Face Down
by fire-panther24
Summary: Miley gets a new boyfriend but why isn't she as happy as she used to be? Sorry for confusion, this story is a oneshot.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Hannah Montana but if I did then Jackson would be covered in cheese! Why? I don't know! **

**Face Down**

It finally happened. Miley finally got together with the guy everybody knew.It was an obvious choice, she was so in love with him and it seemed he was in love with her. All was going great for the first two weeks but after that Miley's friends and family could tell that smiley Miley wasn't do smiley anymore. She would be so distant and jumpy. Whenever she laughed it sounded distant and forced, just like her smile. Her friends could easily tell when she was pretending to be happy because it never showed in her eyes like it used to, her eyes had lost their sparkle and shine. They looked sad and dead. Their color had changed from a pretty blue to a stone gray. She would mope around and Jackson had even heard her cry at night, more than once I might add. It just seemed like the happy part of Miley had gone on vacation and she was forced to act the part of her former self and it was obvious that this was hurting her friends and family to see her like this.

**A/N:**I decided to write more to this.I realized(thanks to a reviewer)that I should have given more details as to how Miley wasn't so happy anymore. It's still short but as least there's a bit more. I want to give ya'lls a clue as to who her boyfriend is but I'm trying to save that for the end. Here's a hint as to why Miley isn't happy: listen to the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus because that's where I got the idea for this story.


	2. Face Down

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Hannah Montana or the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus but if I did I would totally know Emily Osment(Lilly) and Miley!Yayness! Also this is in Lilly's POV**

**Face Down**

I skated over to Miley's house hoping we could go to the beach today. It's been a while since we went by ourselves. It's always me, her, and her _boyfriend._ I'm really starting to hate him and I have good reason too! If I hadn't promised Miley that I wouldn't let him know that I knew then I would totally punch him right now.(A/N: confused?) I reached Miley's house and walked in.

"Hey Mr.S," I called to her dad. He said hi back and told me that Miley was in her room. I started walking up the stairs but Mr.S called me back.

"Hey Lilly, do you know what's been wrong with Miley lately? She seems really down and drepressed, ya know?"

"No, but I agree that she does seem a bit sad. I wonder why," I said in big fat lie. After that I went upstairs to Miles' room. When I got there the door was slightly open. I peaked in and I saw her crying into her pillow. I instantly knew who did this. Her boyfriend. Just looking at her cry made me clench my fist and want to punch something. The thing that bothered me the most is that she sticks with him. I don't understand why the hell she's doing this.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy _

_one look puts the rhythm in my hand. _

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around _

_I see what's going down. _

I walked into her room and sat down next to her. She quickly got up and wiped her eyes but she knew I already saw. She tried to stop the tears but they eventually broke out. Now she was silently crying with her head bowed down. I stared at her.

"It was him, wasn't it?" I said watching the tears silently fall down. She turned towards me and nodded her head. As I look down I notice a nasty purple-blue bruise on her arm. She noticed me staring at it and quickly gets up and gets her make-up. So that's how she's been hiding some of the unavoidable bruises, make-up.

"Jesus, Miley! Why do you put yourself through this?! Can't you see that this _isn't_ love! If he really loved you he wouldn't do this!" I suddenly shout at her. She looks up slightly surprised.

"You're wrong, Lilly. He does love me, he said so himself. I promise you it'll never happen again." She says.

"Miley, don't you see what's going on?! Do you actually believe yourself? You said that last time but you're still here, crying alone in your room because of the man that is supposed to love you but doesn't!" I shout back. She was making me mad by not doing anything to help herself and denying it all. I wonder if he feels proud of what he does? Does it make him feel special and powerful? I hate that sick bastard now. One day he'll get what's coming to him.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror _

_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again _

_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

Someday everything that he's doing will back fire on him. I'm getting really tired of keeping my promise to Miley, sooner or later I'm going to tell someone!

"Lilly, I'm telling you! He's getting better, really he is!"

"Don't give me that, Miley! Why don't you listen to me? You and I both know that he's really not getting better! You're just lieing to yourself so you can feel better and give him an excuse! Listen to me and get rid of him!" I can't believe her right now! One day he'll go too far, he might kill her!

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect _

_every action in this world will bear a consequence _

_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown _

_I see what's going down. _

_I see the way you go and say you're right again, _

_say you're right again _

_heed my lecture _

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

She started crying again. She knew I was right but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. I hate to see her in this mess but if she isn't going to do anything about it then I guess I'll have to. Just as I was about to tell her something her dad comes in and tell us that the man of the hour is here, her freakin' boyfriend. Lucky for Miley her back was to the door and her dad didn't see her tear streaked face.

"Hey, Lilly." Her _boyfriend_ says to me with a stupid grin on his face as if he were all sweet and innocent. God, I hate him.

"Hey," I say with as much hate as I can put into that one word. I see Miley quickly wipe her eyes before she turns to face him. When he sees her face he tries to pretend he's shocked to see her crying. Yeah right!

"Miley! Why were you crying? Is everything Ok?" His face looks concerned but I can see his eyes are threatening as if to warn Miley to play along. Miley slowly nods her head. I swear, one day she'll finally have enough of this cause I have.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she says in a low voice. He nods slightly.

"Good, as long as you're okay,"he says

"She'd be a whole lot better without you," I say under my breath. His head suddenly turns towards me.

"What?"

"Nothing," I guess I said that too loud. Miley looks ove at me fearfully then at him. That's it! Nobody can put my best friend down like that not even _him._ Miley can tell what I'm about to do next by the look on my face. I just can wait for her to get herself out of this. We've both had just about enough of this.

"She's had enough, Oliver!" I shout at him. I can tell he's confused.

"What're you talking about, Lilly?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Oken!" I scream. I can see Miley's getting a little more scared but there's something other than fear in her eyes now.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough _

_it's coming round again. _

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"She's right Oliver! I've had enough of all this! You didn't love me cause if you did you wouldn't've done it!" She suddenly shouts. Go Miley! Now that got Oliver angry. He walks up to Miley and gets really close to her.

"You told her?"He whispers in a low dangerous voice. Miley nods but I can see doubt starting to creep into her eyes. Oliver stares at her, boy he's really angry now. He raises his hand and slaps her hard. She actually stumbles backwards!

"Oliver! Leave Miley alone, you goddamn bastard! You have absolutly no right to treat her llke this!"

"Lilly, you shut the fuck up! This is none of your business!"

"It is if it has to do with Miley!" He starts walking towards me. He looks like he's gonna hit me.

"Oliver leave Lilly alone! It's not her fault she saw the briuses that _you _left on me, you sick mother fuc..." Miley starts to say but she's cut off by Oliver actually _punching_ her in the jaw with enough force to knock her down.

"Don't you _EVER_ talk to me like!" He yells at her but she stands up as if he didn't even touch her.

"Get out of my house, Oliver Oscar Oken! I never want to see or hear you again!" She says. He makes as if to hit her again."Don't you dare try and hit me again! It doen't hurt anymore and you can't do anything to me!" He looks really confused. I bet Miley has never stood up to him before.

_Face down in the dirt, she said, _

_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_

_"I finally had enough."_

_Face down in the dirt, she said, _

_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_

_"I finally had enough."_

"_GET OUT NOW, OLIVER, AND NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!_" She screams as loud as she can. I bet the punch was the snapping point for her. She's finally come around. We can all hear her dad and Jackson running up the stairs. No doubt they heard Miley scream. Oliver ran out the door so fast you'd think the FBI were on his tail. I can hear Jackson asking Oliver a bunch of questions. I look at Miley standing there, breathing hard and with her cheek all red and slightly swollen, and I feel proud of her. I go over and hug her.

"Good for you, Miley." I say with a smile on my face. She smiles a huge smile, the first real one i've seen from her in two months.

**A/N: **so did you like it? it took me a while but i've finally got it. yay me! I'm thinking about doing a one-sided Miley/Lilly version of this. Tell me you're thoughts on that. Also, if you're reading my other story "High Spirits" can you please review? I only got two reviews on chapter two and i'm really disappointed...


End file.
